silver_and_hynoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurayami the Porcupine
Kurayami '(born Matthias Felix Brekert) is a 22 year old Ablyrian porcupine and one of the main characters in Silverstorm2017's fan universe ''The Kurayami Chronicles. He currently operates as a lone wolf vigilante, fighting crime and protecting civilians around Mobius. Kurayami currently resides in the Mobian city of Kriaphus, although he was born and spent much of his early life on the forest planet of Ablyria. He is most well-known for his umbrakinetic abilities, which allow him to control and manipulate darkness, hence the alias he uses ("kurayami" being a Japanese word meaning "darkness"). Personality Kurayami is generally known to be quiet, thoughtful and introspective. He does not often appear as friendly, and can seem almost cold and emotionless at times, but he still holds kind and benevolent feelings inside. Kurayami strives to do good and help the citizens of Mobius, albeit with little regard for authority or the law. In times of stress or crisis, he can very easily lash out at those around him, yet he does not mean any harm. Physical Appearance As an Ablyrian, Kurayami's appearance is slightly unusual compared to the typical Mobian anthropomorph, the primary differences being a taller height and a somewhat different skeletal structure. He is a porcupine with slate grey fur and jade green markings on his quills, and he has green eyes and tan skin. Kurayami's attire typically consists of a cobalt blue shirt, a black jacket and a black pair of trousers, as well as gold and blue shoes similar to those of Shadow the Hedgehog. Personal Life Early Life Kurayami was born to Clement Brekert and Evelyn Solberg on November 15, 3215. He grew up in the village of Karos, located deep within Ablyria's Cerulean Forest, living a fairly ordinary childhood. This all changed, however, on a fateful day in 3225 when a civil war broke out across the planet's eastern continent. An anarchist group, slowly growing momentum, had attempted to attack the Ablyrian monarchy, who retaliated using military action. This move proved to be extremely controversial among the citizens, a great split forming between the two sides of the debate. Arguments became conflicts, conflicts grew with anger and anger turned into violence. The Cerulean Forest was at first unaffected by what was going on, but many escapees of war zones turned to the forest as a safe haven, retreating there with friends and family. Kurayami had much contact with the refugees, helping to assist in caring for the injured and hearing many stories of hurt and suffering. This proved to be a very emotionally moving experience for him, and from then on he swore to follow what he believed was right and to help as much as he could in doing good for others. Once Kurayami was 12, his family moved to Mobius, where his personality would begin to grow towards its current state. It was at this age that he first discovered his umbrakinetic abilities. He spent countless hours roaming the many wonderful zones that the planet had to offer, yet sometimes he would use this time getting to know the people living nearby and establishing new friendships. Kurayami, with the help of the friends he had, would bring it upon himself to aid local zones in resolving conflicts, aiding citizens and investigating any suspicious activity in the area. This would eventually lead to the formation of Team Shockwave (the original four being Kurayami, his cousin Fluoro and his friends Voltage and Aqua), which dedicated its cause to heroic operations. Vigilantism By 3232, despite proving himself as a strong leading force within Team Shockwave, Kurayami had left to pursue heroic goals on his own. At this point, he had dropped his name in favour of his current alias, and began leading the fight against the many villains and criminals of Mobius as a vigilante. Despite preferring to work solo, Kurayami has been known to team up with members of Team Shockwave or other prominent fighters at times. He continued to hone his umbrakinetic abilities during this time. Over the years, there have been two villains in particular who have held grudges against him, the elusive and scheming Krypton and the psychotic Ripple, who both serve as the main antagonists in The Kurayami Chronicles. (More to be added as I keep developing this universe and its characters.) In-Game Appearances ''Under construction.'' Powers and Abilities Umbrakinesis Kurayami possesses umbrakinesis, the ability to control and manipulate darkness and shadows, due to a genetic inheritance. Despite the fact that his abilities were once extremely limited, he has since practiced and improved them, his skills proving particularly helpful in dark locations. ''Under construction.'' Relationships ''Under construction.'' Likes and Dislikes ''Under construction.'' Quotes ''Under construction.'